Psyduckdude's The Call Of Duty Problem
Psyduckdude (BillCipher06) - The Call of Duty Problem Review Intro Hello everyone, my name is Psyduckdude aka BillCipher06 and this my Review of The Call of duty problem Time of Publishing: Mar 15, 2016 10:39 AM PDT Plot The episode starts with Bowser Junior playing Super Smash Bros. 4 on his Wii U. He notices himself on the character roster, so he calls Joseph that he "was in a video game", much to Joseph's disgust. He tells Junior that the Wii U is lame, and he should rather get an Xbox One. After hanging up, Junior throws a fit, starts believing Joseph and throws away the Wii U. He immediately says the Wii U "is for babies", and runs to his dad's room to demand for an Xbox One. Meanwhile, Bowser is watching his own Bowser Juice commercial when Junior interrupts him and demands him to get him an Xbox One. Bowser tries to explain that it's expensive but Junior gets upset, much to his annoyance. He immediately tells Junior that Santa dropped an Xbox One in his closet and gives a present to him. Back in Junior's room, he opens the present, which is revealed to be an Xbox One. Excited, Junior calls back Joseph, and tells him that he got an Xbox One. Joseph later arrives at Junior's house and tells him about Call of Duty. At first, Junior doesn't understand the concept, and Joseph explains it to him. Junior then names his nametag "GetRektFgtLOL", and lets Joseph play the game, but the latter gets killed. Junior grabs the controller and starts playing the game; he is revealed to be extremely good at the game, and Joseph tells Junior that he is a god at the game. He hands Junior a pair of headphones with an in-built microphone, and Junior puts them on. He starts an audio conversation with a player who accuses him to be nine years old (when Junior is actually six years old). Junior then starts insulting the player, saying he's "going to bomb the player's house and cut his mom's head off", much to the player's disappointment. Joseph yells at Junior that the police can hear the conversation, causing Junior to talk smack about Joseph's mom, making the former cry and leave. Meanwhile, Black Yoshi is preparing to play Call of Duty. Back at Junior's room, he spots a player named "PurpleKoolaidInDaHood", who had 300 kills and no deaths. At Black Yoshi's couch, he notices Junior's gametag, and tells Junior he's going to "get rekt". He then tries to kill Junior, but he misses and Junior kills Black Yoshi instead. Black Yoshi begins to outrage, and demands for answers on why he killed him, as well as his address. Due to Junior's naive nature, he reveals his address to Black Yoshi, who prepares to go to his house and kill him, grabbing a Glock 17. Junior thinks he is joking, though. Mario appears near Black Yoshi questioning his yelling, and the latter tells the former that Junior killed him, despite the former trying to explain that it's just a game. Meanwhile, Junior is still playing when Black Yoshi enters his room and aims his Glock 17 at Junior's head, explaining he came to get revenge on Junior for killing him in Call of Duty. He then aims his gun at Junior's Xbox One and shoots it, destroying it in the process, upsetting Bowser Junior. Black Yoshi then notices Junior's Thomas toy lying on his bed, and steals it, upsetting Junior even Source: SML Wikia Thoughts I really hated this episode. Because JR didn't deserve to get punished by Black Yoshi. I give this episode a -10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000/5 or End of the world rating "Country" rating (NOTE: Not trying to be racist): Pakistan